Histoires du Conteur de la Taverne
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Bienvenue voyageur! Vous devez être épuisés! Venez donc vous reposer quelques heures autour d'un bon feu et d'un repas chaud. Laissez ensuite votre esprit voguer au gré des histoires de la Conteuse qui vit ici...[Recueil de textes sur Aventures] Série Terminée !
1. Arrivée à la Taverne

**H** **istoires du conteur de la taverne**

* * *

 **H** **ola voyageur ! Bienvenue dans la Taverne des errances.**

 **Ici se retrouvent tous mes petits écris, ce qui me viennent au fil de la plume et que je ne prévois pas.**

 **Ceux trop courts pour être considérés comme de véritables histoires…**

 **Comment ? Qui je suis ?**

 **Oh, pardonne ma maladresse voyageur. Appelle-moi Maddey.**

 **Je suis simplement une conteuse d'histoires et d'aventures fantastiques pour égayer les soirées des voyageurs errants venus se reposer l'espace d'un soir en ces lieux.**

 **Alors assied-toi, prend une chope de bière et une assiette d'un repas bien chaud, et laisse toi porter par des aventures pleines d'actions et de romance, où se côtoient nains et démons, Paladins et élémentaires,**

 **Où le passé, le présent et l'avenir se confondent, aux confins du Cratère...**


	2. premier conte, le cauchemar

Maddey : Hey les gens ! Aujourd'hui, je me fais exploiter par SunWings qui m'a réclamé un Thélthazard !

Je ne possède rien !

LET'S ROCK !

(ndla : cette histoire ce passe avant que Théo et Bob n'aient rencontrés Shin et Grunlek )

* * *

 **Premier conte : Le cauchemar**

 **Bonsoir voyageur, alors vous vous êtes décidés de rester une nuit ? Il est vrai que vu la tempête faisant rage ce soir, cela est plus sage...Très bien, installez-vous confortablement, enroulez vous dans votre couverture, afin que je puisse commencer mon histoire...**

 _ ***le bruit du crépitement des flammes couvre le bruit de la taverne, et alors que la conteuse commence son conte, un autre paysage se dessine devant vos yeux...***_

Un cri.

Théo ouvrit les yeux abruptement. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à localiser la source du hurlement qui venait de le réveiller. Etaient-ils attaqués ? Il chercha frénétiquement tout signe de danger potentiel, les sens en alerte, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds au besoin. Soudain, un nouveau cri. Théo tourna la tête vers la source du bruit…

….Bob.

Le Paladin se releva et se dirigea rapidement vers son ami, qui s'était empêtré dans ses draps en se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Les traits déformés par la panique, des larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés. Théo ignorait de quoi il était en train de rêver mais ce rêve ne devait pas être de ceux que l'on souhaite faire…

Il s'assit près se lui et posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

« Bob…Bob réveille toi ! » chuchota-t-il en secouant son ami.

Bob se redressa brusquement, la respiration courte, regardant autour de lui affolé. Théo sentit que son ami était tendu. Il garda sa main sur son épaule et parla d'un voix qu'il essaya de rendre rassurante :

« Bob, tout va bien ? »

L'interpellé se retourna vers lui. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du pyromage.

« Théo …. ? »

Et sans prévenir, ledit mage se jeta dans les bras du Paladin, qui n'avait pas du tout prévu cette réaction et resta un moment sous le choc avant de refermer les bras sur l'homme sanglotant sur son épaule.

Il caressa les cheveux de Bob en tentant de murmurer des paroles rassurantes pour calmer le mage dans ses bras. Celui-ci tremblait de tous ses membres, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, Théo arrivait cependant parfois à saisir des mots, des bouts de phrases…

« Me laisse pas. »

« Je veux plus être seul »

« je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Alors même s'il ne savais pas de quoi Bob avait cauchemardé, le Paladin était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que ça avait un rapport avec lui.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Bob finit pas se calmer doucement, avec juste quelques hoquets qui subsistaient.

Théo le garda serré contre lui. Une fois son ami calmé, il l'écarta un peu, pour essuyer les larmes du mage.

Celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux encore rougis et brillants. Théo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en cet instant précis, le mage dans ses bras était magnifique.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, baiser que lui rendit presque immédiatement Bob.

Quand il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffre, un sourire collé aux lèvres, Théo tira à nouveau son maintenant amant contre lui.

« Je ne vais nulle part. Rendors-toi, tu en as besoin… »

Le pyromage sourit, et ferma les yeux avant de sombrer dans les doux bras de Morphée, blottis contre le torse du Paladin.

 _ ***Brusquement, le bruit de la taverne parviens à nouveau à vos oreilles, Théo et Bob ne sont plus devant vous, au lieu de ça, vous voyez la Conteuse, qui as un grand sourire aux lèvres***_

 **Cette histoire vous as-t-elle été agréable, voyageur ? J'espère que oui. Mais il se fait tard désormais, et vous avez une longue journée demain n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera tout pour ce soir...  
**


	3. Second conte: le patin à glace

Maddey : Coucou les gens ! Encore une recommandation de SunWings !

Ce petit conte est écrit un peu à l'arrache mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

Je vais essayer d'écrire plus, maintenant que je suis ENFIN en vacances ! XD

Je rappelle ne pas posséder Aventures. :3

(je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes)

Bonne lecture ! Je vous aime tous !

* * *

 ** _Second conte : L'apprentissage du patin à glace_**

 **Vous ouvrez la porte de la Taverne des Errances.**

 **L'ambiance y est lourde. Vous en ignorez pour le moment la cause. Vous apercevez la conteuse et vous allez la voir. Elle a des cernes, semble épuisée. En vous voyant arriver, elle sourit.**

 **« Bienvenue voyageur. Hum ? L'ambiance est lourde ? Ah….comprenez voyageur, la guerre est passée ici il y a peu. Beaucoup sont en deuil, beaucoup on vu la mort, souvent de trop près… ».  
Elle serre un peu son bras droit, vous apercevez un bandage. **

**Elle secoue la tête, et vous propose un conte.**

 **« Installez-vous voyageur. Une petite histoire pourra sans doute réchauffer l'ambiance environnante… »**

 _La scène s'efface devant vous, les voix des autres voyageurs s'éloignent et vous vous retrouvez devant un lac gelé. C'est l'hiver. Il fait froid.  
_

« Aller Théo ! Tu vas voir c'est facile ! »

Bob tira la main d'un Théo hors de son armure et particulièrement récalcitrant.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Bob, en bon amateur des grandes cités, avait reçut une éducation en conséquence. Et dans le panel de ses compétences se trouvait…le patin à glace. Le Paladin, de son côté, avait eu une éducation basée sur le combat. Certes, il savait élaborer des stratégies et s'était ainsi révélé être un génie des échecs. Cependant, vivant dans l'église, l'apprentissage du patinage n'avait pas été dans ses priorités…

Aussi, il était anxieux. Le preux chevalier n'aimait pas se ridiculiser, cela était de notoriété publique. Alors aller glisser sur de la glace pour certainement se casser la figure, ça ne le tentait pas trop. Mais si cela faisait plaisir à Bob, Théo était prêt à tenter le coup.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'allait pas râler pour autant.

Son amoureux venait de le traîner sur le bord du lac. Ils avaient, auparavant, demandé à Shin de renforcer la glace, par mesure de précaution.

Théo soupira, baissant la tête pour observer ses patins. Décidément, il n'aimait pas avoir ça aux pieds et regrettait ses bonnes vieilles bottes.

Le pyromage le traina de force sur la glace. Il glissa avec grâce sur la glace, tandis que Théo faisait un magnifique vol plané avant de tomber sur son derrière.

Théo ne pu empêcher un petit « ouch » échapper ses lèvres. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, un nouveau son parvint à ses oreilles.

Il tourna la tête.

Bob riait.

Son ami, les joues et le nez rougis, riait à pleins poumons. La tête rejetée en arrière et les larmes aux yeux.

Théo resta bouche bée, fixant l'homme devant lui. Magnifique.

Il se releva.

Bob était toujours en train de rire. Il essuya ses larmes et s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand son amant empoigna le col de sa robe pour l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent longtemps, à rire, s'embrasser et glisser sur la glace.

Le tout sous le regard bienveillant de Grunlek qui préparait de quoi réchauffer les deux tourtereaux lorsqu'ils reviendraient.

 **La scène redevient normale, vous êtes à nouveau dans la Taverne.**

 **L'ambiance semble plus légère, des rires s'échappent de certaines bouches devant une histoire aussi clichée, mais mignonne.**

 **Vous souriez, avant de vous adosser au mur. Vous somnolez lentement avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, bercés par la musique du barde et les voix des autres voyageurs vous entourant ainsi que par la chaleur du feu crépitant derrière vous.**

 **Vous ne sentez pas la Conteuse vous couvrir d'une couverture, vous dormez déjà d'un sommeil profond.**


	4. Troisième conte: la guerre

Maddey : Hey les gens ! Troisième conte de la Conteuse de la Taverne ! Une songfic cette fois, avec du Thélthazard :3

Je rappelle ne pas posséder Aventures, ni la chanson utilisée qui est « The End » des Doors, une magnifique chanson à écouter absolument. Je n'en utiliserais ici que des extraits )

Bonne lecture ! Et souvenez-vous, la conteuse ne vit que s'il y a des gens pour l'écouter !

De plus, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des suggestions de contes en commentaires, par MP ou encore par Twitter en me taguant ! (cherchez à MadHatter0972).

Place au rp et au conte !

(PS : le barde est inspiré de quelqu'un, devinez de qui ! ( TEM ET TSUKI VOUS DITES RIEN XD)

* * *

 **Vous entrez dans la Taverne des Errances en courant. Dehors, il pleut des trombes d'eau, une averse tropicale comme il peut y en avoir dans le Cratère. Un véritable déluge. Vous êtes trempés de la tête au pieds, et frigorifié. Tremblotant, vous vous approchez du feu de bois qui crépite joyeusement dans la cheminée pour vous réchauffer. En arrivant, vous apercevez la Conteuse. Etonnamment, cette-ci n'est pas seule cette fois. Elle est assise à côté d'un homme…**

 **Habillé de cuir, un chapeau noir, plat avec une longue plume…il portait une chemise blanche surmonté d'un veston rayé rouge et noir, ainsi des braies sombres accompagnées de bottes en cuir résistantes. Une cape rouge complétait son attirail. L'individu avait le visage fin, une petite barbe noir naissante. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés retombaient sur son cou. Dans sa main, un instrument que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vous n'êtes pas très portés sur la musique après tout. Vous pensez néanmoins qu'il doit s'agir d'un type de Luth ?**

 **Vous tentez de vous faire discrets mais la Conteuse vous reconnaît.**

 **« Voyageur ! Venez par ici vous semblez mourir de froid ! »**

 **Vous obtempérez et en profitez pour demander qui est l'individu.**

 **« C'est un barde. Ce soir, il jouera en même temps que je raconterais mon histoire. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles voyageur, et laissez-vous portez. »**

 _Vous fermez les yeux, et la voix grave du chanteur résonne dans la Taverne à présent silencieuse. Tous sont tournés vers la Conteuse et le Barde, captivés. La scène s'efface devant vous, et d'un coup, vous n'êtes plus à la Taverne mais sur un champ de bataille. Autour des vous, des cadavres par centaines. Des hommes encore debout se battent entre eux. Mais ils passent au travers de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un spectateur ici…L'odeur de charnier est suffocante. Vous observez autour de vous, avant de remarquer deux silhouettes bien connues. D'un coup, une voix s'élève, et pour vous, elle domine le bruit du champ de bataille. Vous vous approchez des silhouettes._

 ** _This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end_**

Théo tenait la main de Bob. Celui-ci était mourant, une lance transperçant sa poitrine. Autour d'eux, des combats, des cris et explosions. Mais Théo s'en fichait. Tenant la main de Bob, il s'était mis à chanter, sa voix grave résonnant dans l'air. Bob, aussi faible qu'il était, regardait son ami avec un mélange d'amour et d'admiration dans le regard. Il avait une voix magnifique.

 ** _Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again _**

En prononçant ces mots, Théo avait plongé son regard bleu océan dans ceux chocolat de Bob. Tendant de transmettre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans se simple regard.

Ils avaient prévu tellement de choses ensembles…même d'emménager. Et de se marier en secret. Mais maintenant…rien de tout cela n'aurait lieu. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient se regarder dans les yeux. Plus jamais ils ne pourront se chamailler pour la couette.

 ** _Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand  
In a...desperate land _**

Soudain, le regard de Bob se figea sur quelque chose. Sous l'armure de Théo, une tache grandissait lentement. Une tâche écarlate. Le Paladin était blessé. Sans doute aussi sévèrement que lui l'était. Théo sourit. Au moins, ils seraient ensemble dans la mort.

Autour d'eux, une terre désolée, une mer de cadavres. L'eau auparavant pure et cristalline du ruisseau un peu plus loin coulait désormais rouge, charriant les cadavres des malheureux ayant le malheur de tomber en son sein.

Aucune trace de Grunlek ou Shin…pourtant, ils auraient bien eu besoin d'aide…d'un coup de main…

 ** _[_** _ndla : a partir de ce moment j'ai coupe la majorité de la chanson]_

 ** _The west is the best  
The west is the best  
Get here, and we'll do the rest _**

L'Ouest du Cratère….là-bas, Théo et Bob à avaient forgés leur plus beaux souvenirs.

Là où ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre.

 ** _This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end _**

Les yeux de Bob se faisaient lourds…Théo savait pertinemment que son amant n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il sourit tristement en s'allongeant à ses côtés, fixant le ciel couvert d'une fumée opaque qui cachait le soleil. Il avait froid. Le Paladin savait que la fin approchait. Pour lui comme pour Bob.

 ** _It hurts to set you free  
But you'll never follow me  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
The end of nights we tried to die _**

Théo, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Bob se desserrer autour de la sienne et vit son regard se figer, ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Le voir mourir faisait mal…si mal.

Un fin sourire étira quand même ses lèvres. Bob était libre de son démon désormais. Libre à jamais. C'était fini des secrets et des doux mensonges comme quoi ils allaient s'en sortir.

C'en était fini de cette guerre qui n'était pas la leur.

 ** _This is the end_**

Théo ferma les yeux. Pour la dernière fois.

 _La scène s'efface et vous êtes de nouveau dans la Taverne, alors que la dernière note de l'instrument du Barde résonne encore faiblement dans l'air._

 ** _La Conteuse ferme son livre avec un petit sourire triste._**

 ** _« Ce conte se termine moins bien que les précédents n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est ainsi. La guerre prend chaque jour des vies. Je ne pouvais faire terminer ce conte bien. »_**

 ** _Elle regarde au dehors._**

 ** _« Mais il faut toujours garder espoir. Ne pas céder aux ténèbres ni au désespoir. »_**

 ** _Vous tournez la tête vers la fenêtre, et constatez avec stupeur que l'averse s'est arrêtée. Un grand soleil brille désormais sur un ciel bleu éclatant. Les arbres, couverts de gouttelettes d'eau, semblent scintiller sous les rayons de l'astre. Et plus impressionnant, vous restez bouche bée devant le bel arc-en-ciel transperçant l'horizon._**

 ** _Vous songez que ce paysage peut peut-être représenter l'Espoir lui-même._**

 _ **Mais il vous faut déjà repartir. Après un adieu à la Conteuse et au Barde, vous repartez, respirant à pleins poumons l'air pur autour de vous qui porte cette odeur si caractéristique de la terre après la pluie.**_

* * *

Maddey : AU FAIT ! PETIT NOTE NE PARTEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITEUH !

Je vais changer l'objectif de ce recueil. Il recueillera toujours tout type de texte, mais ne sera plus uniquement un recueil réservé aux textes que je juge trop courts pour faire un vrais OS. XD

Disons que tant que j'aurais de l'inspiration pour les contes de la Conteuse, j'écrirais ici. XD

Sur ce merci d'avoir lu !

Au prochain conte ! XD ( même si ce ne sont pas vraiment des contes mais chut ^^ )


	5. Quatrième conte: Le cadeau

Maddey : Hey les gens ! On se retrouve pour un nouvel épisode de la Conteuse !

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira ! (oui oui il est tout petit je m'excuse ;;w;; )

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS/TOUTES ! PASSEZ DE BONNES VACANCES ET DE JOYEUSES FÊTES !

* * *

 **Quatrième conte : Lumière**

 **Vous grelottez. Dehors, il neige à gros flocons. L'hiver est là, et avec lui toutes les intempéries qui s'y rapportent. La neige rend les trajets difficiles, plus longs. Les attaques de brigands sur des chariots enneigés se font de plus en plus nombreuses. Vous soufflez, et votre souffle créé un nuage de vapeur d'eau.**

 **Vous apercevez la Taverne des Errances. Une fumée se dégage de la cheminée, vous entendez des rires. Il semble y avoir une grosse ambiance.**

 **Vous entrez, frigorifiés. La Conteuse vous aperçoit et s'approche de vous avec un grand sourire.**

 **« Voyageur ! Vous êtes couverts de neige ! Approchez-vous donc du feu pour vous réchauffer ! »**

 **Vous obtempérez avec gratitude. Une fois près du gros feu crépitant, la neige fondant sur vos vêtements, vous soupirez de soulagement en tendant vos mains vers la chaleur pour réchauffer vos membres engourdis. La Conteuse vous observe en souriant.**

 **« Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. »**

 **Vous vous installez confortablement, et, pendant que le sang recommence doucement à circuler dans vos membres, vous vous laissez porter par la voix de la Conteuse.**

 _La scène s'efface devant vous. Les sons de la Taverne s'étouffent. Vous vous retrouvez devant une maison de campagne. Il neige aussi, mais vous ne sentez pas le froid cette fois. Vous regarder autour de vous, et malgré vos efforts, vous ne reconnaissez pas l'endroit…soudain, un homme s'approche de la maison, et un petit garçon en sort pour ce précipiter en courant vers l'homme. Stupéfaits, vous reconnaissez Théo en le petit garçon._

« Papa ! Un petit Théo de 6 ans à peine se jeta en courant au cou de l'homme en armure, qui réceptionna l'enfant en riant.

-Hahaha, Théodore, Vicktor et ta mère ne t'ont pas dit de ne pas sortir sans manteau ? Tu vas attraper la mort !

-Tu sais qu'il est impossible à arrêter quand tu arrive… »

La personne qui venait de parler était une femme. Assez grande, aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Elle se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et observe la scène avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Vous déduisez sans peine qu'il doit s'agir de la mère de Théodore. Un autre homme sort et se place aux côtés de la femme. Il a des cheveux grisonnants aux tempes, et une calvitie accentuée sur le haut du crâne. Il doit s'agir de Vicktor…

Le père rigole doucement. Il se tourne vers Théo.

« Tu sais quoi Théo ? Viens avec moi, j'ai un petit cadeau de Noël pour toi… »

 _Vous riez en voyant le regard du petit garçon s'emplir d'étoiles à la mention de « cadeau »._

Vous suivez la bande alors que le père guide son fils vers les écuries.

Vous entrez, et voyez le regard de Théo d'éclairer et un immense sourire éclairer son visage à la vue d'un poulain dans l'écurie. De couleur claire, celui-ci était magnifique et semblait aussi énergique que son nouveau maître.

Le petit garçon se jeta cou du poulain, sous le regard attendri de Vicktor, son père et sa mère.

« Je vais t'appeler Lumière ! Comme ça plus tard, quand je serais paladin, tu pourras venir avec moi ! »

Toute la famille se mit à rire. Après tout, c'était ça, l'esprit de Noël…

 _La scène s'efface à nouveau. Vous êtes à nouveau dans la Taverne, près du feu. Vous clignez des yeux quand la Tavernière pose devant vous une assiette chaude de soupe. Vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir commandé pourtant…sans parler du fait que vous êtes fauchés !_

 ** _La Conteuse vous regarde avec un sourire, voyant votre panique._**

 ** _« Le repas, je vous l'offre. Joyeux Noël, Voyageur. »_**

 ** _Sur ces mots, elle s'en va, vous laissant manger en paix._**


	6. Cinquième conte: la Solitude

Maddey : Hey les gens ! Nouveau conte, nouvelle songfic !

Je ne possède pas Aventures et la chanson partiellement utilisée est « _Echo_ » de Jason Walker, que je ne possède pas non plus. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Cinquième conte: la solitude**_

 ** _Vous entrez dans la Taverne. Vous n'étiez pas venu depuis longtemps. L'ambiance y est chaleureuse, comme toujours. Vous remarquez que le Barde est de retour, et qu'il discute avec la Conteuse._**

 ** _Vous vous installez à table, et commandez à manger. Soudain, la Conteuse s'installe en face de vous._**

 ** _« Puis-je ? »_**

 ** _Vous hochez la tête, surpris._**

 ** _Elle sort un livre et vous comprenez qu'elle va vous conter une histoire._**

 ** _Le Barde s'installe contre un poteau, sort son instrument, et commence à chanter._**

 _La scène s'efface comme si la scène était entourée d'une brume. Vous vous retrouvez près d'une rivière. Une odeur de brûlé vous monte aux narines. Vous tournez la tête, et repérer une maison en train de brûler…une silhouette se tiens devant cette maison._

 _Vous vous rapprochez…et découvrez un jeune Shin, blessé, les vêtements en lambeaux et le regard vide. La voix du Barde résonne soudainement dans l'air…_

 ** _Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_**

Shin, trempé, était debout. Devant lui, une maison en flammes. Il tomba à genoux, ne s'inquiétant pas de ses genoux qui s'écorchèrent sur les roches. Il cria, hurla le nom de ses parents, de ses frères, de ses sœurs.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il se releva, les genoux tremblants.

Il parcourut le petit village où il vivait. Des cadavres et des maisons détruites furent ses seuls compagnons.

Il était seul. Complètement seul.

Au milieu de la place centrale, il s'effondra. Pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il se roula en boule, tentant d'imaginer les bras de sa mère autour de lui.

Et s'endormit.

Une petite figure tremblante au milieu de ruines, aux vêtements en lambaux.

 ** _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough_**

Il quitta les lieux, après une semaine. Avoir creusé une tombe pour chacun. Une tombe pour sa mère, pour son père, pour ses frères, ses sœurs. Pour la boulangère et la tavernière. Pour le forgeron, la couturière. Pour chacun des membres de son village, les jeunes, les vieux, les enfants.

Il grimpa la colline voisine. Une fois en haut, il contemplant les restes calcinés de son village. De sa maison. Et hurla. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

Hurla jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

Fermant les yeux, il se dit que tout irait bien, qu'il trouverait un moyens….sans vraiment y croire.

 ** _Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have_**

But seul l'écho lui répondit. Il tourna les talons, et partit.

Pendant longtemps, il survécut seul pendant longtemps. Son ombre pour seul compagnon. Exploitant ses pouvoirs fraîchement révélés. Pouvoirs eu depuis sa…bénédiction.

 ** _Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, is it?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_**

Des fois, il se retrouvait à parler aux animaux, aux plantes. Il voulait juste un peu de compagnie….quelqu'un à qui parler !

Mais personne….personne ne venait. Les gens dans les villages avaient peur de lui. Fuyaient devant lui. Lui hurlaient de partir voire parfois l'attaquaient.

Il voulait juste un ami….était-ce trop demander ?

 ** _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough_**

Shin découvrit qu'il aimait la hauteur. Souvent, il grimpait en haut des arbres et observait le paysage nocturne devant lui. Paisible. Contrairement à son âme.

Il voulait hurler, crier sa peine au ciel.

Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, pas vrais ?

 ** _Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have_**

Seul l'écho répondait à ses appels.

Seule son ombre restait à ses côtés.

 ** _I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again_**

Un maître.

Un élémentaire de l'air l'avait retrouvé. Lui avait offert de lui apprendre à se battre. Il avait accepté, l'idée de venger sa famille plus forte que tout.

Mais peut être qu'en même temps, il voulait avoir de la compagnie….juste de la compagnie…

Voir le visage de quelqu'un.

 ** _But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend and..._**

Mais son maître n'était pas son ami.

Son apprentissage terminé, il le laissa. L'abandonna. Comme l'avaient fait ses parents.

Il était de nouveau seul.

Shin pleura ce jour-la. Le jour funeste où il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec son ombre.

 ** _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough_**

Il hurla.

Il n'allait pas bien.

Il n'irait plus jamais bien.

 ** _Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow_**

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?

Quelqu'un…n'importe qui….

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers un Paladin. Théo. Derrière lui, Bob et Grunlek le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

« Shin, ça va ? » demanda son ami, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

Shin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était fini. Il n'était plus seul. Il avait une famille désormais.

Il fondit en larmes, faisant un câlin à un Paladin ne sachant pas comment réagir. Lentement, Théo referma les bras autour de lui.

Très vite, Shin sentit Bob, grunlek et même Eden se joindre au petit câlin de groupe.

Il sourit.

S'en était fini de l'obscurité. Un gant métallique d'armure l'avait tiré de force dans la lumière.

Le gant d'un Paladin un peu ronchon mais avec un cœur d'or.

 _La scène revient à la normale, et vous clignez des yeux pour voir la Tavernière poser votre plat commandé devant vous. Vous avez une certaine sensation de déjà-vus par rapport à la dernière fois. Mais vous l'ignorez._

 ** _La conteuse vous souris._**

 ** _« A bientôt voyageur. Souvenez-vous, parfois, des amis peuvent être plus proches de vous que ne le sont les personnes de votre sang. »_**

 ** _Sur ces mots, elle se lève et s'en va, en vous souhaitant un « A la prochaine fois. » avec un léger sourire._**


	7. sixième conte: la folie

Maddey: Hey les gens !

….j'ai fini la saison . I AM NOT OKAY WITH IT !

Donc vala. Songfic Mad World.

Na.

Le massacreur de feels qu'est Aventures appartient à ses auteurs, je ne possède pas non plus la chanson ni les perso.

C'est parti.

*vous tend une boîte de mouchoirs*

PS : Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Je réponds par MP en général mais comme certains n'ont pas de compte, je vous réponds ici ! :3

L'Iris rouge: Bienvenue voyageur anonyme ! Je suis ravie que le concept de mes contes vous plaise ! Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt dans la Taverne ! Sachez que tous les retours me vont droit au cœur. A la prochaine !

Nyal : Bienvenue également cher voyageur/voyageuse ! Votre message me va droit au cœur, je vous remercie. Ravie de savoir que les contes que l'écris avec le Barde vous plaisent. Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt dans la Taverne et de prendre de vos nouvelles !

* * *

 **Sixième conte : la folie**

 **Vous avancez péniblement dans la boue qu'est devenue la neige fondue. La température avait brusquement remonté dans le cratère, causant des inondations titanesques dues à la fonte des neiges. La plupart des routes étaient désormais impraticables. Vous aviez eu du mal à rejoindre la Taverne.**

 **En ouvrant les portes, vous remarquez que l'ambiance semble lourde. C'est compréhensible d'un côté. Vous savez que les inondations et glissements de terrains ont fait beaucoup de victimes dans les alentours. Il est possible que beaucoup ici aient perdu un proche…**

 **Silencieusement, vous allez vous asseoir à une table. Vous commandez le menu du jour et vous détendez autant que possible sur la chaise en paille, quand la porte du fond s'ouvre. Vous vous tournez pour vois la Conteuse et le Barde entrer, ils sont en train de discuter, probablement pour finaliser l'organisation du conte de ce soir. La Conteuse vous repère et vous adresse un petit geste de la main et un sourire en guise de bienvenue. Vous le lui rendez. La conteuse murmure quelques mots au Barde qui hoche la tête, avant d'aller commander deux bières. La Conteuse s'approche de vous :**

 **« Voyageur ! Un plaisir de vous revoir ici, comme toujours ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de difficulté à atteindre le lieu, j'ai entendu dire que toutes les routes avoisinantes étaient complètement inondées ! »**

 **Vous lui expliquez en quelques mots que la route de la forêt, bien qu'extrêmement boueuse, était encore quelque peu praticable. Elle hoche la tête et vous annonce que le prochain conte aura lieu dans quelques instants mais qu'elle et le Barde doivent encore se mettre d'accord sur certains points.**

 **Le repas arrive. Ragoût de bœuf. Délicieux comme toujours. Vous complimentez la Tavernière, réglez le montant et venez à peine de finir votre repas quand le son familier de l'instrument du Barde vous parvient aux oreilles. Vous faites pivoter votre chaise et observez la Conteuse et le Barde. Toute la taverne semble s'être retournée également.**

 **La conteuse se racle la gorge, et le sentiment auquel vous êtes désormais habitué vous envahis. Le brouhaha de la Taverne disparait, et le décor change également.**

 _Vous êtes au sommet d'une colline. Vous repérez Théo. Mais quelque chose cloche. En vous approchant, vous remarquez qu'il pleure à chaudes larmes…_

Théo n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Les larmes cristallines roulaient sur ses joues en un flot ininterrompu. Une partie de lui manquait. Où étaient ses compagnons ?

Il siffla Lumière, grimpa sur lui, et se dirigea vers une zone dévastée.

 _A cet instant, la voix du Barde résonna dans l'air lourd de fumées…_

 _ **All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere**_

Théo observait les alentours alors qu'il avançait à pas lents. Il avait laissé Lumière plus loin, préférant y aller à pieds.

Il reconnaissait des vidages. Des prêtres des églises. Et des souvenirs confus dans sa mémoire. Il avait vu ces personnes. Mais quand ?

Des cadavers jonchaient le sols. Certains si brûlés qu'il était impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit. D'autres encore reconnaissablres…

 _ **Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow**_

Théo voyait encore des traces de larmes sur les joues des morts. Larmes de peur ? De douleur? Il ne le savait pas. Et il ne le saurait jamais.

Il n'y avait plus aucune expression visible sur ces visages. Sur les rares où le Paladin pouvait lire quelque chose, il ne déchiffrait qu'une terreur sans noms dans les pupilles dilatées et les traits tires des mages, gardes, hommes…

 _ **And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**_

Théo sentait les larmes dévaler à nouveau ses joues. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? S'il était resté dans le monde parallèle, jamais il n'aurait ramené la Mort avec lui…jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrive.

Il souhaitait pouvoir remonter le temps, et mourir pour de bon cette fois.

 _ **I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world**_

Parmis les corps étalés, Théo remarquait des squelettes, des creatures n'ayant absolument pas l'air humaines. Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que des flashs de souvenirs lui brûlaient la rétine. C'était lui qui avait invoqué ces abominations. La Mort, utilisant son corps, avait créé la pire hérésie jamais vue.

Théo avait l'impression de devenir fous. Ou peut-être était-ce juste le Cratère tout entire qui sombrait dans la folie un peu plus chaque jour.

Soudain, Théo remarqua quelque chose. Un corps. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

 _ **Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen**_

Se précipitant auprès du corps brûlé de Vickor, Théo ne put que constater l'inévitable. Son mentor était mort depuis longtemps. Son regard dériva sur l'énorme entaille sur le flanc de celui-ci….Le Paladin sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. La Mort avait utilisé son corps….SON corps pour blesser son mentor….

Théo ne put empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Les mémoires des anniversaires où Vicktor était toujours là…celui où il avait reçut sa première épée…

 _ **Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
**_ _ **Look right through me, look right through me**_

Lorsqu'il était allé à l'Eglise de ma Lumière malgré les interdictions de son oncle, il avait été si nerveux !

Mais heureusement…personne ne le connaissait là-bas…Les professeurs le regardaient sans le voir…il était invisible.

 _ **And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**_

Continuant sa route, Théo tomba sur les cadavres inanimés de tous ses compagnons. Celui carbonisé de Grunlek, Bob, sous sa forme de démon. Il trouva également Shin, la nuque brisée par son saut dans un puits.

Plus il avançait, plus il souhaitait mourir. Tout était de sa faute. Sa faute et uniquement sa faute.

Il aurait du rester mort. Et tout aurait été pour le mieux.

 _ **I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world, mad world**_

Théo tomba à genoux après la découverte du dernier cadavre de ses amis.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel encore lourd de fumées et hurla.

Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus une seule larme dans son corps. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit se brise.

Il avait tout perdu.

 _Une brume épaisse entoure Théo alors qu'il lève les yeux vers vous et vous avez peur. Car le regard de l'homme de vous n'est plus un regard saint. Il rejette la tête en arrière et rit. Rit à gorge déployée. La brume s'épaissit. Et petit à petit vous entendez de nouveau le crépitement familier du feu de la Taverne._

 **Tout est silencieux, personne n'ose parler. Puis les discussions redémarrent, et tout redeviens comme avant. La Conteuse vous regarde, vous êtes toujours sonnés. Puis avec un sourire triste elle dit:**

 **« Quand un homme perd tout ce qui lui est cher, son esprit peut se briser. Et entraîner des conséquences dramatiques. L'esprit est une chose fragile, qu'il faut protéger. »**

* * *

 **Maddey :** Hey les gens ! J'ai un peu appuyé le côté narratif au début pour ce chapitre….dites-moi en commentaire si ça vous plait ou si vous préférez que je me centre sur le conte en lui-même.

Merci d'avoir lu ! A très bientôt !

Bisous, câlins et cookies à tous !


	8. Septième conte : observation

Maddey : Hey les gens !

J'ai –enfin ! – trouvé un moment pour écrire ! J'allais franchement devenir dingue sinon.

Donc voici un petit conte de la Conteuse, écris en vitesse donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

Je rappelle ne pas posséder aucunes des chansons utilisées dans les Contes, ni Aventure !

Bonne lecture !

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! JE VOUS AIIIME !

* * *

Septième conte : Observation

 **Il fait froid.**

 **Vous avancez, luttant contre le vent qui souffle, ébouriffant vos cheveux, s'engouffrant dans chaque ouverture de votre vêtement. Vous resserrez votre cape autour de vos épaules. La température était brusquement tombée ces derniers jours, et le ciel gris au-dessus de vous vous bloquait la chaleur du soleil, vous laissant dans une pénombre qui pesait sur votre moral.**

 **Vous laissez échapper un éternuement.**

 **Oh. Vous êtes en train de tomber malade.**

 **Soupirant, vous vous dirigez vers la Taverne des Errances, lieu auquel vous êtes désormais familier. Vous êtes un habitué. La tavernière vous connait, la Conteuse aussi et il vous arrive de retrouver d'autres voyageurs avec qui vous êtes ravis d'engager la conversation.**

 **Vous poussez la porte d'entrée. C'est la saison basse en ce moment, il y a peu de voyageurs. La Tavernière, en vous voyant entrer, vous lance un sourire rayonnant, auquel vous tentez de répondre comme vous pouvez. Le visage de la Tavernière se morphe en inquiétude et elle se rapproche de vous, vous trouvant bien pâle.**

 **Elle pose sa main sur votre front et la retire en vitesse. Vous êtes bouillants ! Elle prononce quelques paroles que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre. Tout tourne, vous vous sentez mal.**

 **Puis le noir.**

 **Quand vous reprenez conscience, vous vous trouvez dans un lit, une serviette fraîche et humide sur le front.**

 **Vous tournez la tête et apercevez la Conteuse, assise au rebord de votre lit. Elle est plongée dans l'écriture d'un petit carnet. En vous sentant bouger, elle tourne la tête vers vous et sourit. Vous lisez du…soulagement, dans son regard. Mais peut-être vous trompez-vous.**

 **« Vous avez repris des couleurs. En entrant ici, vous étiez aussi pâle que la neige. Vous nous avez donné une frayeur vous savez…Vous devriez prendre plus soin de vous Voyageur. »**

 **Elle secoue la tête en soupirant, avant de rediriger son regard vers vous.**

 **« Que diriez-vous d'un petit conte pour vous aider à vous reposer ? Je viens juste de le terminer, vous l'aurez avant les autres. » elle rit.**

 **Vous hochez la tête, trop faibles pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Votre brusque montée de fièvre vous à laissé exténué.**

 **Vous fermez les yeux et laissez la sensation familière vous envahir.**

 _Quand vous les ré-ouvrez, vous êtes dans une plaine. Le ciel est d'un bleu pur, le soleil illumine tout de sa chaleur réconfortante. Un léger vent frais des fins d'hivers souffle. Il fait frais, mais pas assez pour que vous n'ayez vraiment froid. La lumière est belle. L'endroit semble paisible._

 _En avançant, un point noir retient votre regard._

 _Vous vous rapprochez, et remarquez assez vite qu'il s'agit de la chevelure corbeau de Théo._

Son armure à côté de lui, il était assis en posture méditative, semblant tirer une certaine sérénité du fait de baigner ainsi dans son élément.

Derrière lui, Bob, l'observant avec un petit sourire. Le Pyromage était assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, un ancien grimoire ouvert sur les genoux. Il observait son ami méditer en silence ainsi que l'endroit autour d'eux, savourant cette atmosphère paisible qu'ils ne rencontraient que bien trop peu souvent.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de quête dont dépendait l'avenir du monde, plus de courses-poursuites, plus de créatures étranges désirant les tuer…

Le calme était un véritable luxe pour nos héros.

Théo ouvrit les yeux bleus cristal, et sourit en voyant Bob l'observer. Ledit observateur s'empressa de détourner le regard.

« Eh Bob ! Ca te dirait de me rejoindre ? La méditation pourrait t'être utile ! » lança le Paladin.

Hésitant, l'interpellé alla s'asseoir auprès de son ami et amant.

Il se mit en tailleurs, et, suivant les instructions de Théo, tenta de détendre ses muscles en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Inspiration….

Expiration….

Se sens semblaient être décuplés. Il sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, le bruit du ruisseau au loin, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau…

Théo arrêta de donner des instructions quand Bob sembla enfin être complètement détendu. Il s'assit normalement, et prit son temps pour observer la nature autour d'eux.

Normalement, Shin et Grunlek ne devraient pas tarder à revenir…les deux étaient partis se balader, préférant le calme de la forêt à celui de la plaine.

Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir avec amusement que Bob s'était tellement détendu qu'il s'était endormi. Délicatement, Théo bougea. Il se remit en position de méditation et installa la tête du mage endormi sur ses genoux.

Celui-ci n'avait pas remué d'un iota lors du déplacement.

Théo rit doucement, mais décida de laisser son ami prendre un repos bien mérité.

Il referma les yeux, et, doucement, se remis en état de transe méditative, apaisé.

 _La conteuse a finit son histoire._

 **Lorsqu'elle tourne à nouveau le regard vers vous, vous avez déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Elle sourit, et remonte la couverture de sorte que vous soyez au chaud. Passant une main sur votre front, elle constate que la fièvre est bien tombée.**

 **Bien.**

 **Elle se lève silencieusement, et s'en va conter une nouvelle fois son histoire aux autres clients de la Taverne. Elle referme la porte sans un bruit, vous laissant voguer au pays de songes. Après tout, vous méritez ce repos.**

* * *

Maddey : * _s'incline_ * je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe pouvant figurer dans ce texte !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	9. Huitième conte : Soulmates

Maddey : Hey les gens ! Ici un nouveau Conte de la Conteuse !

Je suis désolée du retard énorme. Je lutte constamment contre un magnifique syndrome de la page blanche qui m'arrive dès que j'essaie d'écrire un truc. Ca ou alors j'ai un manque absolu de motivation et d'énergie.

C'est frustrant.

Bref.

Merci de continuer à me suivre !

Je ne possède pas Aventure !

La Conteuse remercie chaleureusement l'Iris Rouge de sa présence dans la Taverne ! Merci pour tes commentaires !

* * *

 **Huitième conte : Soulmates**

 **Vous êtes à nouveau devant la porte de la Taverne des Errances. Décidément, peu importe où vous allez, vos pas vous ramènent toujours ici…**

 **Vous entrez. Tous vous accueillent chaleureusement. Il n'y a que des habitués ici. En hivers, peu sont les voyageurs qui osent continuer la route. Beaucoup s'arrêtent en attendant la fin de cette saison particulièrement meurtrière. Mais pour vous et les autres personnes présentes, il semble que rien ne peut se tenir entre vous et cette Taverne. Vous êtes presque chez vous ici désormais.**

 **Vous apercevez la Conteuse au comptoir, elle discute avec la Tavernière. Après un moment, elle sort son cahier de son sac, et vous devinez que c'est l'heure du conte.**

 **En se retournant, elle vous voit enfin et vous adresse un petit signe de tête et un sourire.**

 **Ensuite, elle se racle la gorge et les voix de la Taverne se réduisent à des murmures.**

 **Elle sourit, et commence.**

 **«** _Il était une fois…_

 _La scène de la Taverne s'efface, les lumières rougeoyantes que jette le feu sur le mur disparaissent…vous plongez dans le Conte._

Il était une fois, un petit garçon qui n'avait pas eu de chance à la naissance. Démon était sa nature, amante était son âme. Aux enfers il était la risée de tous, de par son caractère doux, fragile.

Il était passionné d'érudition. Désirant tout apprendre, tout savoir.

Mais se battre ? Nan, ça, il ne le désirait pas.

Et pourtant c'était ce que tous attendaient de lui.

Quel paradoxe. Il était doté de pouvoirs supérieurs à la moyenne, pouvait déchaîner des pluies de météorites, brûler des villes entières là où d'autres démons ne pouvaient même pas produire une flammèche.

Mais au lieu de ça, il cueillait des fleurs, observaient les plantes et les animaux, tentait de comprendre les êtres humains.

Il l'ignorait mais un autre être était dans le même cas que lui…

Un ange. Qu'avait-il fait aux Moires pour mériter ce destin ? Il n'avait pas le caractère d'un ange, ça sautait aux yeux pourtant ! Le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel n'était pas à sa place au ciel.

Les anges…. Il soupira en regardant les siens.

Paisibles, en harmonie avec la nature et les êtres vivants, ils étaient paisibles et délicats.

Théo n'était pas comme ça.

Doté d'une musculature développée et d'un caractère de feu, il avait été élu par l'élément de la foudre, et non l'eau ou les plantes comme beaucoup d'autres. D'un côté, cela lui correspondait assez.

Il était colérique, belliqueux, bouillonnant.

Il était l'orage, l'ouragan.

La lave bouillonnante du volcan.

Et pourtant il était un ange, les deux ailes blanches dans son dos pouvaient en témoigner.

Il devait avoir eu une erreur d'appariement des âmes quelque part.

Il s'envola vers la Terre. Personne ne l'en empêcha, bien que cela soit interdit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des amis parmi les siens de toute façon. Tous se moquaient bien de son sort, bien qu'aucun ne le dise à haute voix. Non, les anges étaient trop sophistiqués pour cela voyons…

Il alla dans une forêt où les humains n'osaient pas s'aventurer, afin de pouvoir décharger sa colère et son surplus d'énergie sur quelques arbres.

Non loin de là, Bob, démon d'apparence et ange en son cœur, était venu dans cette même forêt. D'abord pour se cacher des autres démons, mais également parce que la flore de cette forêt était extrêmement intéressante…

Il était en train d'observer une Estruglieaniea Fliortiavue de toute beauté, quand il sentit une présence. Il se retourna vivement, devant lui, un autre démon, un ennemi. Il s'était plus en sécurité ici.

L'autre ne perdit pas in instant et l'attaqua. Le brunet à la robe rouge se retrouva propulsé en arrière.

Il atterrit sur les fesses et s'empressa de reculer, au point de se retrouver dos à l'arbre qu'il étudiait précédemment. Il laissa malgré lui échapper un cri.

«AU SECOURS ! »

Théo fit volte-face en entendant ce cri. Qui pouvait hurler ?

Intrigué, l'Ange s'en alla voir de quoi il retournait.

Il tomba sur un spectacle qui ne manqua de l'étonner !

Un démon en attaquait un autre.

Que diable était cette folie, dans mauvais jeux de mots.

Néanmoins, une voix au fond de lui le somma de sauver l'individu en péril. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter une seconde.

Bob et son adversaire n'avaient point remarqué l'ange caché dans les fourrés. Mais quand le ciel se couvrit et que la foudre s'abattit sur l'agresseur de l'érudit, le doute n'était plus permis : quelqu'un était ici.

Devant les restes carbonisés de son ennemi, Bob était abasourdi. Qui l'avait aidé ?

Se relevant, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Voyant le jeune démon sauvé, Théo sortit de sa cachette.

Le démon sembla apeuré. L'ange leva vite les mains, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre a lui.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ce démon s'en prenait-il à toi ? »

-Je…merci ? Bob ne comprenait plus rien.

Pourquoi cet ange l'avait-il aidé ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu étais en danger et…rho je sais pas ! »

La discussion continua de longues heures.

Et une chose que personne ne pouvait avoir prévu, sauf peut-être la déesse du Destin, arriva. Ils devinrent amis.

Apprirent leurs noms, découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise dans leur peuple.

Ils tombèrent amoureux.

Leur amour était tabou, interdit, irrationnel…

Un ange, et un démon ?

Non-sens ! Folie !

Et pourtant leur amour était si vrai, si pur.

Qu'il en illuminait les cieux.

Mais, cela n'était pas accepté par les supérieurs des deux côtés. Démons comme anges répudiaient cette union contre-nature.

La sentence tomba comme un couperet : réincarnation.

Honnêtement, c'en était presque un soulagement pour les deux concernés, si ce n'est qu'ils priaient pour se retrouver dans une vie future…

Ils cherchèrent longtemps.

Mais après bien des siècles, les conteurs se mirent à raconter l'histoire d'un Paladin de la Lumière, d'un semi-élémentaire, d'un nain et d'un demi-démon qui, ensembles, avaient sauvé le Cratère.

La légende dit aussi que le Paladin et le demi-démon étaient plus proches que de simples amis…

Et quelque part dans une dimension, Dame Destin sourit, en observant deux âmes qu'elle connaissait bien enfin être réunies.

Et c'est déjà la fin de l'histoire…..

 _Vous revenez à vos sens lentement et reprenez conscience de votre environnement. Le feu de la cheminée diffuse une douche chaleur qui contraste avec le vent que vous entendez dehors._

 **La conteuse vous souhaite a tous une très bonne soirée, avant de vous rejoindre à table.**

 **« Puis-je ? Je n'ai pas encore soupé, et vous non plus il me semble. »**

 **Vous mangez ensembles, discutez de tout et de rien. Éventuellement, un autre des habitués vient vous rejoindre le temps de boire une chope, puis repart. Un autre arrive.**

 **Vous riez, souriez plus qu'en longtemps.**

 **Décidément, vous aimez cet endroit. Cela ce confirme à chacun de vos arrêts dans la Taverne.**

 **Mais l'horloge tourne, et vous devez repartir. La Conteuse vous sourit, et vous souhaite une bonne route.**

 **« Au prochain conte voyageur ! J'espère que je pourrais vous compter parmi mes auditeurs bientôt. »**

 **Vous hochez la tête, et sortez récupérer votre cheval, en vous promettant mentalement de revenir très vite.**


	10. Ceci n'est pas un conte - annonce -

Hey les gens !

Ceci est juste un petit message pour vous tenir au courant, parce que je déteste laisser les gens dans l'ombre.

La Conteuse va prendre quelques vacances, le temps que l'auteur remette un peu d'ordre dans sa vie.

Car là sincèrement je ne gère plus rien, et ça ne va pas du tout. Couplez ça au fait que je traverse une période de page blanche très très chiante, et vous comprendrez que je risque de ne rien poster comme conte avant un bon moment.

Voilà...donc n'attendez rien ici pour au minimum les deux semaines à venir, peut-être même plus.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je retrouverais du temps pour écrire, et l'inspiration qui va avec.

Mais je reviendrais, soyez-en sûr. Il faudra juste être un peu patients avec moi jusque-là.

Merci pour tout.

Sincèrement désolée. *vous donne des cookies en guise de pardon*

Maddey


	11. Neuvième conte :Silence, paix intérieure

Maddey : I'M BACK !

Partiels enfin terminés, je peux m'aventurer à nouveau dans la Taverne.

Je m'excuse sincèrement de ce retard incroyable.

VOUS ME MANQUEZ LES GENS ! TTT_TTT

En plus, j'ai teeeellement de retard dans aventures ! Je dois tout rattraper, et fissa !

Enfin bref, voilà un mini-OS pour marquer mon retour. :)

(désolée de la petite taille de ce texte, je manque cruellement d'inspiration en ce qui concerne la conteuse en ce moment…)

* * *

 **Neuvième conte : Silence, paix intérieure**

 **Vous marchez. Le vent souffle fort, s'insinuant dans le moindre interstice de vos vêtements. Le ciel au dessus de vous est gris, mais pas très orageux. La forêt vous semble menaçante, entourée de brume. Vous distinguez à peine les arbres devant vous.**

 **Vous n'étiez pas venus à la Taverne des Errances depuis un moment…votre mémoire est confuse.**

 **Vous regardez autour de vous, tentant vainement de reconnaître le chemin.**

 **Peine perdue. La brume est si épaisse que tout vous paraît étrange.**

 **Vous retenez difficilement un frisson.**

 **Soudain, un craquement de branche derrière vous vous fait sursauter. Vous faites volte-face, dégainez votre arme, prêts à vous défendre….**

 **La Conteuse se tiens devant vous.**

 **Elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres :**

 **« Drôle de façon de m'accueillir, voyageur. Vous semblez égaré. »**

 **Vous hochez la tête et rangez votre arme, incrédule.**

 **La conteuse secoue la tête, toujours souriante.**

 **« Mon intention n'était pas de vous surprendre. Pardonnez-moi. Elle vous fait signe de la suivre. Par ici, la Taverne est à quelques minutes. »**

 **Vous la suivez et en effet, peu à peu se dessine dans la brume les contours familiers de la taverne, avec son insigne grinçante. Vous entrez, suivis de près par la Conteuse.**

 **La Tavernière vous accueille chaleureusement tous les deux.**

 **Vous haussez un sourcil en direction de la Conteuse. Celle-ci a un sourire gêné.**

 **« Je ne suis pas revenue depuis longtemps non plus Voyageur….c'est la première fois depuis bien…un mois ? Deux mois ?**

 **Mon dieu, le temps passe vite ! »**

 **Elle secoue la tête avec un petit rire, avant de s'exclamer :**

 **« Eh bien, pour fêter mon retour, je paie une tournée pour accompagner le nouveau conte ! »**

 **Des cris de joie retentirent dans la taverne.**

 **La Conteuse s'assit sur une table, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle commença l'histoire, et le sentiment de départ vous envahis.**

 _Lorsque vous ouvrez les yeux, le souffle vous manque. La vue qui s'étend devant vous est magique._

 _Vous vous trouvez au sommet d'une montagne enneigée. Autour de vous, tout n'est que paix, silence et beauté. Devant vous, le rebord de la falaise, et le paysage. Vous avez pratiquement une vue sur la totalité du Cratère. Le vert profond des cimes de pins tranche avec le blanc pur qui vous entoure. Vous êtes si émerveillés que vous sentez à peine le froid mordant qui règne en ces hauteurs. Soudain, une couleur nouvelle accroche votre regard…bleu. Bleu nuit…_

Shin, immobile, observait son souffle créer de petits nuages de vapeur dans le ciel.

Il était seul. Il avait demandé à ses amis de lui laisser quelques jours. Théo, Bob et Grunlek l'attendaient en bas de la montagne. Il avait voulu apprécier le paysage gelé quelques instants.

Ici…il se sentait apaisé.

Shin s'assit en tailleur sur une pierre, et laissa son regard parcourir l'environnement. Blanc. Tout était blanc, pur, innocent.

Contrairement à lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il avait tué avec elles. Prit de nombreuses vies. Tués des hommes qui devaient avoir des familles. Des amis. Des enfants mêmes peut-être. Combien de gamins avait-il privés d'un père ? Combien de pauvres femmes avait-il rendues veuves ?

Il n'avait pas sa place dans un tel décor. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu son innocence…Il n'était qu'un monstre. Qu'un tueur. Rien de plus. Un assassin, baigné dans le sang de ses victimes bien trop nombreuses.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans l'air frigide de la montagne.

Alerte, Shin bondit sur ses pieds, s'empara de son arc, et cristallisa une flèche de glace.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le cri venait d'un peu plus bas…

Prudemment, il descendit le flanc opposé de celui sur lequel il avait grimpé.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il comprit bien vite la situation.

Un gobelin des glaces menaçait une petite fille.

Shin ne réfléchit pas. Il banda son arc, visa…tira.

La flèche se ficha dans la tête de la créature, la tuant net. Le gobelin s'effondra sur le sol, devant la petite, qui avait cessé d'hurler et dont le regard passait de Shin au cadavre.

« Ah…. » L'archer de glace baissa son arc, le rangeant dans son carquois. Il avança lentement vers la fillette, les mains bien visibles pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Hey….ou sont tes parents petite ? Comment… »Il ne put finir sa question, car l'enfant venait de se jeter sur lui, et lui faisait un câlin.

Shin hésita un instant puis referma doucement les bras sur la petite qu'il venait de sauver.

Celle-ci tremblait légèrement, et le semi-élémentaire pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé de ses sanglots.

« C'est fini…tu es en sécurité…shhh » Murmura Shin qui tentait tant bien que mal de consoler la petite fille qui venait d'avoir eu la peur de sa vie.

Après quelque minutes, elle s'était suffisamment calmée pour pouvoir lui dire où elle vivait. Ses parents possédaient une maison à quelques minutes à pieds d'ici, toujours sur la montagne. Elle s'était perdue en poursuivant une chèvre. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la chèvre, mais des gobelins. L'un d'entre eux avait réussi à la suivre.

Shin ramena la fillette chez elle. Ses parents le remercièrent en pleurant de joie, lui offrant tout ce qu'il souhaiterait pour avoir ramené leur enfant saine et sauve.

Gêné, il les remercia, leur assura que c'était normal et qu'ils ne lui devaient rien.

Juste avant son départ, la petite lui tendit un morceau de peau de chèvre, sur laquelle elle avait fait un petit dessin.

Dessus, l'on pouvait voir une petite fille tenir la main à un être vêtu de bleu avec un arc dans le dos. Et en dessous, dans l'écriture hésitante d'une enfant de 8ans, les mots :« Mon héro ».

Shin sentit quelque chose d'inconnu emplir son cœur, il remercia la petite et dit adieu à la famille.

Il retourna vite au campement de ses amis. Théo ronchonna comme quoi il était en retard, Bob lui demanda comment ça c'était passé, tandis que Grunlek lui collait un bol de soupe fumante entre les mains.

Pour se faire pardonner du retard, il proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde.

Puis, à la lumière de la lune, à côté du feu qui se mourait lentement, Shin observait les étoiles. Il porta une main à son cœur, là ou reposait, dans une poche interne, le cadeau de la petite.

Un héro hein…un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Peut-être…qu'il était plus qu'un tueur après tout.

 _Alors que Shin observe les étoiles dans le silence de la nuit, la scène se brouille. Très vite, vous retrouvez le brouhaha de la Taverne, le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée._

 **Vous clignez une ou deux fois des yeux, reprenant conscience de votre environnement.**

 **La Conteuse vous souris :**

 **« Bon retour parmi nous, voyageur. »**

* * *

Maddey : Voilà ! Un tout petit OS pour mon retour :D ( il a été écrit en cours car j'avais la flemme d'écouter la prof mais chuuut)

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit texte centré sur Shin !

Aller, j'y go ! A la prochaine !

Bisous, cookies, et boule de neige !


	12. Dixième conte:une chevalier et le prince

**Maddey** : Hey les gens ! Voici un nouveau conte de la conteuse, et après une review de Alkeim, j'ai décidé d'expérimenter un nouveau style de conte… J'espère que c'est ce que tu voulais dire, Alkeim, quand tu parlais de conte plus « narrés » ?

(enfin, je suppose que tu as mis une review ? pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, tous les commentaires sur le dernier chapitres ont étés supprimés ! Heureusement que je garde les mails de notification de review parce que sinon j'aurais tout perdu ! :( Pour ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le 9ème conte (Alkeim et Nyal27 !), essayez de le re-poster car ff_net a planté je crois. )

Oh well, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Merci encore à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! J'essaierais de vous répondre, promis !^^'

Je rappelle ne pas posséder l'univers d'Aventure !

PS: je rage, ff_net a foutu en l'air ma mise en page, et refuse de l'accepter. Tant pis.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Dixième conte : Le Chevalier et la Prin - Le prince ?  
**

 **L'air est frais. Il est tôt le matin, et les rayons du soleil commencent à peine à réchauffer l'atmosphère, la rosée du matin est toujours accrochée aux feuilles des arbres. La nature s'éveille à peine. Vous levez le regard vers le ciel qui s'éclaircit peu à peu, se teintant de nuances de rose. C'est l'aube.**

 **Vous êtes épuisés, après avoir passés la nuit à chevaucher sans halte. La seule chose dans votre esprit actuellement est le désir d'un repas au chaud et au sec.**

 **En effet, les averses avaient étés nombreuses ses derniers jours. Nombreuses et imprévisibles. Vos vêtements n'avaient même pas eu le temps de sécher ! Voues êtes trempés comme une soupe.**

 **Vous guidez votre cheval tant bien que mal à travers le bois. Après quelques minutes, vous arrivez enfin en vue de la Taverne. Après avoir laissé votre fidèle destrier dans un box avec de l'eau et du foin à profusion, vous tentez tant bien que mal de vous essorer un peu avant de pénétrer dans la Taverne des Errances.**

 **L'odeur de bois, d'épices et d'alcool vous emplit les narines, et votre ventre gargouille, vous rappelant soudain que vous n'aviez rien mangé depuis hier midi.**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, vous voilà vêtus d'une tunique propre, vos affaires dans une chambre, une couverture autour des épaules pour vous maintenir au chaud car même vos affaires de rechange étaient humides.**

 **Frissonnant, vous vous installez près du feu, et acceptez avec gratitude le bouillon et la miche de pain que vous tend la Tavernière.**

 **Vous vous réchauffez peu à peu. La Taverne n'est pas très remplie, vous remarquez. Il est trop tôt, la plupart des voyageurs dorment encore.**

 **La Conteuse est ici, cependant. Elle griffonne quelque chose dans son carnet, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle s'arrête, et déclare. « Que diriez-vous d'un petit conte pour les oiseaux du matin déjà présents si tôt ? J'aimerais tester quelque chose, acceptez-vous d'être mes cobayes?»**

 **Les quelques autres personnes de la Taverne rigolent un peu et se rapprochent, tout comme vous.**

 **Très vite, vous formez tous un petit cercle près du feu. L'ambiance feu de camp vous fait sourire. La Conteuse se racle la gorge, et le conte commence.**

 _« Il était une fois…_

 _Dans un pays lointain se trouvait un Royaume._

 _Ce royaume était gouverné par un Roi et une Reine aimés de tous,_

 _Rayonnants comme l'aube._

 _Ils gouvernaient avec sagesse et grâce, et le royaume prospérait dans la joie,_

 _Jusqu'à ce jour terrible où le Roi insulta un démon, qui riait de sa foi._

 _Fou de rage, l'être des ténèbres pointa son doigt vers le mortel, et tonna :_

 _« Toi ! Misérable insecte qui ose insulter ma toute-puissance ! Je te condamne à travers ta descendance ! Feu et ténèbres ton enfant sera ! C'est d'un enfant-démon que ta femme accouchera ! »_

 _Une tristesse sans nom s'abattit sur le royaume._

 _Un demi-démon en prétendant au trône ?  
Cela ne pouvait être._

 _La foule en colère réclama dès sa naissance la mort de cet être !_

 _Le roi et la reine, désemparés._

 _Décidèrent de cacher l'enfant des yeux de la majorité._

 _Une princesse en captivité, rien de bien différend, penserez-vous_

 _Et bien que nenni ! Voyez-vous :_

 _C'est d'un garçon que la reine accoucha !_

 _Eh oui, un petit prince, ma fois._

 **Vous rigolez, tout comme les autres auditeurs. Vous aviez déjà une petite idée de la direction qu'allait prendre cette histoire…La Conteuse attendit que les rires se taisent, puis, un petit sourire aux lèvres, repris le fil de son conte parodique :**

 _Cette histoire ne ressemble à aucune autre mes amis._

 _Car le roi et la reine ne revinrent point sur leur précédent avis._

 _En haut d'une tour isolée, le petit garçon et une servante furent enfermés._

 _Avec de nombreux livres et autres objets, afin qu'ils ne puissent point s'ennuyer._

 _Les années passèrent, et le garçon grandit_

 _Maudissant ce que le destin lui avait prédit._

 _En effet, le Démon avait tenu parole, et de sa magie avait imprégné le bébé._

 _Et à un très jeune âge déjà, ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à se manifester._

 _Enfermé dans une tour par honte de ses parents,_

 _Bob avait peur de commencer à devenir dément._

 _Depuis longtemps la servante était partie._

 _Elle avait fui, ne supportant pas la présence du prince maudit._

 _Ce que le jeune homme ignorait_

 _C'est que non loin de la, un chevalier errait._

 _Égare, il avait perdu son chemin._

 _Et aurait bien souhaité demander de l'aide à quelqu'un !_

 _Théo, car tel était son nom,_

 _Était un chevalier fougueux, au caractère de cochon._

 _Il vit la tour au loin éclairée,_

 _Et s'empressa de s'y diriger._

 _Une fois à son pied, il se mit à appeler._

 _« Eh de la Tour ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider ?_

 _Je me nomme Théo, chevalier de mon état. Je me suis égaré ! »_

 _Dans la tour, Bob paniquait, ne sachant comment réagir fasse à cette surprise._

 _Cela donna lieu à une terrible méprise._

 _Voyant que personne ne lui répondait,_

 _Théo, persuadé que délibérément on l'ignorait,_

 _Entra dans une rage noire._

 _D'un coup de pied rageur il enfonça la porte,_

 _Et si ce n'était pas très courtois, qu'importe !_

 **Les rires retentissaient dans la Taverne. Vous reconnaissiez bien le Paladin un peu têtu qu'était Théo et qui faisait apparition dans presque tous les contes. Et le pauvre Bob…mais déjà le conte reprend, vous reportez votre attention sur la Conteuse.**

 _Le Chevalier en colère pénétra dans la Tour._

 _Persuadé que l'on venait de lui jouer un mauvais tour._

 _Mais au lieu d'une princesse ensommeillée,_

 _Théo trouva à sa place un garçon terrorisé._

 _N'ayant jamais été au contact du monde extérieur,_

 _Bob en avait peur._

 _Certes il savait manier les mots avait aisance,_

 _Mais le demi-démon ne pouvait que se terrer devant la prestance,_

 _Que dégageait le Chevalier devant lui._

 _Les larmes aux yeux, il serra les dents, s'apprêtant à être puni._

 _Quand les coups ne virent pas il osa à nouveau lever la tête,_

 _Et tomba nez à nez avec un Théo perplexe._

 _« Eh bien, qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi m'avoir ignoré ? Je ne vais pas te manger ! »_

 _Le Chevalier n'était pas du pays, car sinon il aurait, à n'en pas douté_

 _Eu vent de l'histoire du Prince Déchu._

 _Il lui raconta donc toute l'histoire, et le Chevalier, ému_

 _Décida que le jeune Demi-démon ferait désormais route à ses côtés._

 _« Mais enfin ! Je pourrais vous blesser ! »_

 _S'écria le pauvre prince désemparé._

 _« Sottises que ceci ! Tu ne maîtrise pas tes pouvoirs mon cher ami !_

 _Et j'accepterais bien un peu de compagnie. Je connais un mage dans une terre éloignée,_

 _Il pourra t'aider à apprendre à te contrôler. Et un mage de feu tu seras désormais ! »_

 _Fou de joie, le Prince accepta._

 _Et les deux amis reprirent la route et partirent loin de la,_

 _Vers une région que l'on nommait le Cratère._

 _Là où, disait-on, le passé n'avait pas d'emprise,_

 _Et que l'on pouvait démarrer une nouvelle vie. Celle de Bob sera pleine de surprises._

 **Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salue la fin du Conte. Mais déjà vos yeux pèsent. Vous vous excusez, monter dans votre chambre, et allez vous coucher. La journée aura été longue et fatigante. Mais c'est le ventre plein, au sec et au chaud, en sécurité et dans des draps douillets, que vous sombrez paisiblement dans les doux bras de Morphée.**

* * *

Maddey : Ree les amis !

J'ai tenté un nouveau style, un peu dans le genre des Fables de la Fontaine…dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Voulez-vous voir plus de contes écris de cette manière ? Ou préférez-vous la forme d'avant ?

Dites le moi en commentaire !

Aller, merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous, cookies, et dragons en folie !


	13. La Taverne ferme ses portes

La conteuse ouvre la porte qui grince et proteste bruyamment.  
La taverne est vide depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
Elle pousse un petit soupir et observe avec un sourire nostalgique les tables et chaises bien rangées couvertes de poussière, la cheminée où on trouve encore de vieilles cendres. Le bar ou la Tavernière versait autrefois des bières...

L'endroit aurait pu être qualifié de lugubre mais pour la conteuse, la pièce qui baignait dans une douce lueur dorée du soleil couchant était plus un fragment figé dans le temps.  
Elle passa une dernière fois la main sur le comptoir avant de secouer la tête. Il était plus que temps pour elle de tourner la page. Mais avant cela, il lui restait une dernière chose a faire.  
Elle sorti un parchemin de sa poche et le plaça bien en évidence sur la porte d'entrée. Puis elle referma la Taverne des Errances. Pour de bon cette fois.  
Sur ce parchemin se trouvait le message suivant:

 _ **"Voyageurs qui lisez ceci.**_

 _ **Je suis navrée de vous annoncer que je ne viendrais plus a La Taverne des Errances. Mes pas m'ont menée hors du Cratère depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais je souhaitais vous donner ce final adieu. Allez donc vous balader dans la lande, je sais de source sûre que de nombreux autres compteurs ont débutés, leur plumes encore neuves et pleines d'idées ont besoin d'encouragement, n'hésitez pas à leur en donner !**_

 _ **Si jamais par malheur vous êtes trop fatigués, j'ai laissé la porte ouverte. Puisse les souvenirs et anciens contes que j'ai laissé en ces lieux vous apporter un peu de réconfort. Je relis souvent vos anciennes lettres mes amis, et elles me font encore sourire. Vos commentaires sur chacun de mes contes m'encouragent à continuer à conter des histoires, mêmes si elle concernent d'autres héros.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite a tous et a toutes d'êtres heureux et de trouver votre voie.**_  
 _ **Quand à moi ? Et bien...je pense que je vais errer encore quelques temps. Peut-être que nous nous recroiserons au détours d'un village lointain. Dans un autre monde, dans un autre temps.**_  
 _ **Prenez soin de vous voyageur, ceci est mon dernier adieu au Cratère.**_

 _ **La Conteuse tire ici sa dernière révérence.**_

 **Maddey**."


End file.
